


A Glint of Gold

by Flighty_Days



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED, and Yuuri is sappy, hi I'm dying cause of yoi, so this is to ease the pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flighty_Days/pseuds/Flighty_Days
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor are finally getting married~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes, I'm suffering. Yoi is actually killing me and it is a fact that I end up on the floor every Wednesday.

Yuuri dreams of an open ice rink, a beautiful melody sweeping his body along.

He dreams of a tall, strong body, pale and lithe. Sweeping along the ice, calling out, "Yuuri!"

Yuuri loves it when Viktor calls his name. He loves Viktor's kisses, and the softness of his smiles.

He loves Viktor. Has for a long time.

So he skates with that love. The crowd is deafening, but Yuuri hears nothing. His heart pounds with the rhythm of his music.

He's flourishing, all his love, all his emotion pouring into his free skate, luring in anyone who's watching. There's only one person Yuuri's look for, though, when he stops and embracing the blinding lights shining on him from above.

_Viktor?_

They run for each other.

They've rehearsed this, a tug like a soulmate string snapping them towards each other. And maybe that's what they are, because Yuuri is swept up in Viktor's arms and has never felt more complete.

  
_I love you._

He doesn't say it, but as he stands on the podium, glowing as a gold medal hangs from his neck, he meets Viktor's eyes, and sees that he already knows.

_I want you._

  
He wakes up, in his bed in Barcelona, surrounded by Viktor's scent. The sun shines in from the windows, glinting onto his finger, lighting up his ring like a star.

Yuuri reaches out for his glasses, and is slightly surprised to find Viktor isn't in the bed with him. He reaches for his phone and realization hits him when he sees the date.

_Today's the day._

He opens up his messenger app and is bombarded by Phichit's multiple texts, all freaking out about the wedding today.

Viktor had been pulled away last night, per following the tradition of not being allowed to see your wife(in this case, groom) until the wedding. Yuuri hadn't been able to do much else except wave, Phichit grinning beside him.

His phone buzzes again, pulling him out of his daze.

**Phichit**  
Please tell me you're awake

**You**  
I am now.

**Phichit**  
oH THANK GOD WE NEED TO GET YOU READY

**You**  
Phichit, the wedding's not for three hours, it's 8 am

**Phichit**  
EXACTLY. We only have so long to get everything set up!!!  
Yurio's been a great help so far. He even brought along his friend obatek

**You**  
You mean Otabek...?

**Phichit**  
Right, right, soon to be your son-in-law

**You**  
What??

**Phichit**  
Your son-in-law  
Yurio is Viktor's son, you're marrying Viktor  
And soon, Yurio will get together with Otabek. I see it in the future

**You**  
Phichit, what are you talking about

**Phichit**  
You're getting mARRIED

**You**  
I know

**Phichit**  
I'm coming to get yu in 15. Be readu

  
Yuuri sighs and shuts off his phone, rolling out of bed. He changes out the shirt he's wearing, absentmindedly wondering why it's so baggy on him.

It doesn't take Phichit long to come knocking at his door, his telltale cheer obvious.

"Yuuri!" he cries.

"Hello, Phichit," Yuuri responds. "You seem excited,"

"More than you, apparently." Phichit shoots back. "Are you anxious?"

Yuuri smiles sheepishly. "A bit," he admits.

Phichit smiles knowingly. "Don't you worry!" he assures. "I watched Viktor fall for you at last year's banquet hall like a Russian Icarus getting too close to the sun as you dry humped-"

"Okay!" Yuuri cuts in, face flushed red as he claps his hands over Phichit's chattering mouth. "Enough, enough!"

Phichit's eyes sparkle, and Yuuri slowly retracts his hand.

"Are you done?" Yuuri asks cautiously. Phichit laughs and nods.

"Okay, okay, let's go! We need to get you dressed, and do your makeup, and get you to the wedding!" Phichit hurriedly checks his watch. "We only have two and a half hours!"

"We have like two hours and forty min-"

"Let's go, go, go!" Phichit cuts Yuuri off, pulling him by the wrist to his closet. The former practically dives into the closet, yanking out different suits and ties.

Yuuri watches with mild dread as Phichit cheers, pulling out a pressed black suit and a deep wine red tie.

"Viktor's gonna freak!" he exclaims and thrusts the garments into Yuuri's hands. "Get dressed!"

Yuuri stumbles along, Phichit's excitement contagious, slowly ebbing away his anxiety. Plus, he's excited for this too.

He quickly changes and Phichit scrutinizes him, eyeing him for any imperfections. He seems to find nothing out of place, for he claps and grins. Yuuri is reminded of Christmas lights.

"Now time for hair!"

Yuuri groans.

  
Phichit ends up dragging Yuuri all over Barcelona, to salons, to shops, to bakeries.

Why? Yuuri doesn't know. By the end, he's slightly sweaty, but Phichit reassures him that if Viktor still wants him after seeing him fall on his ass during practice numerously, he'll be fine if Yuuri sweats a little at the wedding.

Yuuri kind of wants to cry.

"Everything's been going too well recently, what if something gets messed?" he frets.

"The only thing getting messed up would be if Guang-Hong and Leo broke up," Phichit answers calmly. "Which obviously won't happen."

Yuuri groans. "Why are you such a fanboy?" he wails. "I need real reassurance!"

Phichit frowns, finally getting serious. "Hey, listen. You and Viktor have been together for how long? A year? More, right? He's crazy about you, I saw it happen. Don't think I didn't notice you falling in love, as well. You two kissed on national television, for god's sake! That's a total tv show thing! Besides, if I ship it, it's bound to be good."

Yuuri stares.

Phichit grins.

Yuuri's lips wobble and Phichit fondly rolls his eyes, holding out his arms for Yuuri to dive into. "There, there." he consoles.

Yuuri sniffles and pulls away to wipe his eyes. He sees Phichit wince and glances up worriedly.

"Did my makeup smudge?" he squeaks.

Phichit shakes his head. "I was scared it would, but you got lucky. Now, let's go in!"

Yuuri sniffs, and nods. He's slightly self-conscious, considering he's still sweating, while Phichit looks like a king from the heavens above. As if sensing his worries(which he probably can) Phichit elbows him.

"Smile, you're getting married." he whispers.

Yuuri thinks. He thinks about all the time spent with Viktor, and how far they've come from when they first met. They'd stayed in Barcelona for the marriage, even though they had travelled around in the months between the Grand Prix and the wedding. The press had been a big problem at first, but after a bit, it dwindled to fans on social media, and the two generally being left alone.

He thinks of the new way his world had opened since he met Viktor, the rink in Hatetsu seeming a whole lot more comfy with another body skating with him.

He smiles.

"I'm getting married," he whispers.

Phichit grins and elbows him. "Glad to know you're finally realizing it,"

  
The hall is a mess, people running around and last minute decorations being put up. Yuuri is quickly ushered into a dressing room, where Minako and his mom are waiting. Minako flutters around him, while his mom and Phichit make conversation in the background.

There's a knock on the door and Yuuri half expects Viktor. Instead, Yuuko bounces in, her triplets running in after her. Yuuri can just imagine her in his head, making them promise not to utter a word about any of this online.

They had disguised it as a celebration for the Grand Prix, but Yuuri doesn't have that much confidence in the cover holding out.

Sometime during Yuuko's chatting and Minako's fussing, Yuuri notices the triplets have disappeared. He goes to point it out, but before he can, a crash sounds from outside and multiple voices raise in alarm.

"The kids!" Yuuko yells, rushing out. Minako and Phichit follow, Yuuri's mom choosing to stay back.

"Excited?" she asks. Yuuri's mom is small and sweet, and Yuuri is hit with a rush of calm when he meets her eyes.

He nods, trying to think of words to describe how he feels. The first thing that comes to his mind is, "I'm sorry,"

His mother looks confused so he rushes on. "I know you wanted grandchildren. And Mari-neesan hasn't married either. I'm sorry that I couldn't do it for you-"

"I want you to be happy," she interrupts. "I don't care about grandchildren, not if Viktor's the one for you."

Yuuri's heart squeezes. She goes on, "It's not hard to see he loves you. He makes you happy, that's all I want."

"Thank you," Yuuri mumbles. His mother smiles and gets up, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Take some time alone," she says. "It's a big day."

Yuuri looks in the mirror, composing himself as he aggressively ignores any sound outside. It's calm in the room, and soon everything will fall into place.

It's been a wild year since he met Viktor.

Yuuri is okay with that.

  
The music swells, and Yuuri feels like he's out on the ice. The doors are closed, and no one is with him.

_Viktor should be here soon._

 

"Yuuri,"

It's not often, but many a day Yuuri has woken up to Viktor singing in the kitchen or if he's super lucky, he'll be sung to sleep on late nights.

Every time he finds himself falling just a little bit more in love with Viktor's voice.

He turns, and it's like that snowy April day when Viktor first showed up, but now they have so, so much more to hold. The feeling of idolization that rushed through Yuuri's gut so long ago is all but forgotten, replaced with pure, unadulterated affection.

"Viktor,"

"Yuuri!" Viktor speeds up, throwing his arms around Yuuri when he's close enough. Yuuri laughs, reciprocating the hug.

"Viktor, the suits will get crinkled! We have to go in," he giggles.

Viktor groans into his neck and Yuuri jumps at how it tickles. "Viktor!" he squeals.

Viktor gives him another squeeze before pulling back and admiring him.

"You look beautiful," he says. Yuuri smiles and grabs his hand.

"Let's go in," he whispers.

  
Viktor's always been beautiful, but there's something special about the way the light shines through the windows onto his face, illuminating him. Yuuri barely hears their vows or anything else, it all going in one ear and out the other.

Viktor kisses him, and his lips are soft and warm. His breath smells of strawberries and Yuuri's world is tinged a new shade of red.

_Gorgeous._

  
Yuuri wakes up the next morning in Viktor's arms, the man's breath puffing into the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

The sun is just rising, peeking through the blinds and dappling across their bodies. Viktor's pale skin glows and his hair looks silver in the light.

"You're staring," Viktor mumbles.

Yuuri laughs, and buries his face in Viktor's hair.

"You're beautiful,"

His ring glints in the light, and Yuuri drifts back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on my tumblr, @lilacbooks!


End file.
